Truth be untold
by WeirdGirly
Summary: Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler watch as their secrets are told and their relationship changes.
1. Getting Drunk

It had been a long, hot summer's day in New York City and Special Victims Unit had just finished an especially disturbing case. The detectives working on the case had worked for three days straight and now were given the all clear to go home for a few days.

Detective Olivia Benson decided she didn't want to go home so she went to a nearby bar and drank some red wine. After a few hours she became tipsy and realised she could really use some company. She didn't hesitate before dialling Elliot Stabler's number into her phone. Elliot was her partner at work and her best friend, after just two rings he answered.

"Hey Liv, how's it going?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, but I was wondering if maybe you could come join me?" she didn't understand why she felt a bit nervous but she also knew he wouldn't say no.

"Sure. Where are you?"

She told him her location and heard some worry in his voice when he said "OK, I will be there as soon as I can."

"El, I'm fine… I just wanted to spend some time outside of work with my best friend."

He seemed to relax a little. "Alright Liv, See you soon." He hung up the phone.

Olivia decided to have another drink while she was waiting, knowing Elliot lived a while away, so he wouldn't be here quickly.

About 30 minutes later, the door of the bar swung open and Elliot stood in the door way surveying the room, looking for Olivia. He spotted her in the far corner and made his way over to her. When she noticed him she smiled at him.

Elliot notice the many empty glasses on the table and began to worry again. After all it wasn't like Olivia to drink more than a couple glasses of wine. "Is there something wrong Liv?" he asked concerned.

"Not unless is wrong to want to have a drink with your best friend El."

"You've had a lot already, don't you think it's time to call it a night?"

"I'll tell you what… you have a couple drinks to catch up and I'll just drink some water."

Elliot thought this over. It was logical to get liv to drink water as it would help her with her hang over in the morning. So he agreed and bought himself a bottle of beer and Liv some water.

Hours past and both of them were considerably drunk and telling stories of fun times they had spent together. "You know what El? We never get to spend time together out of work."

"I know. We should definitely do something about that."

"But we are always so busy and people will start making it out to be something it isn't."

"Oh so you have never wanted it to be anything else?" Elliot asked looking disappointed.

"I never said that but you know how work is, one rumour that anything's going on between us and that it. They won't let us be partners."

"I guess you're right. Hey I have an idea…"

"What's that?" Olivia asked looking intrigued.

"Let's go on vacation together tonight!"


	2. The decision

**Thank you all for the support and please vote for another character to be in the story via my poll.**

 **What will Olivia decide? What will happen next?**

Olivia suddenly looked up from her drink surprised. Could they really do that? Could they really just drop work and their lives to go on a random vacation? She wanted to. Badly, but she knew Elliot had a responsibility to his kids and what would Cragen say.

She expressed this to Elliot. "Liv, there's nothing to worry about. It's not like we're going to be gone forever. I mean it will just be a week or so."

Olivia was silently tracing the rim of her glass with her forefinger, considering and weighing up the pros and cons.

~pros: I get to spend so time with Elliot without having work or anything else to interupt, I need a break from the rest of the world and I dont have any responsibilities.

The only cons are Elliot's kids and the fact that they are due in work Monday morning~ she thought.

She noticed it had been a few minutes since either had spoken and Elliot was waiting on an answer. "Let's do it!"

"Really?" Elliot asked unsure if she meant it because he did.

"Yea El, I mean why not. We deserve this." She explained but trailed off in thought at the end. Elliot looked at her with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong Liv?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking where we going to go?" They both went silent as they thought about it. It was an important factor. "Tell me liv, what's the one place you've always wanted to visit?" She thought about it for a moment. There were a few places the popped into her mind but only one of those places she wanted to go to with Elliot. The city of love. She looked up into his brown eyes. "Paris!" She looked at Elliot. She was expecting to see a look of disgust because he had told her he hated long flights but instead she was greeted with a huge smile from ear to ear. "Let's do it." He said. "Ok so first things first, let's divide up the tasks. I will book the plane tickets and book us a hotel." "And I will call Cragen and tell him we want time off." Olivia said. "Then we can leave here and split up to pack." She continued. "We can meet back up at my place to go to the airport." She gulped down the last of her drink and went outside to call Cragen. She was slightly worried about what to say if he asked why they were taking time off together. She didn't want anyone to think something was going on between them even if she wanted it to be so badly. So she rang the number and waited. After a few rings, he picked up. "This is Cragen."

"Hi cap, its Liv."

"Oh hey liv, what can I do for you?"

"Elliot and I need some time off." She said it really quickly to try to get him to not ask questions.

"What's wrong with the two of you?"

"Nothing Cap but that case was hard going and we would really appreciate a week or so to ourselves."

"Ok, liv I understand. I want you both back to work a week on Monday ok and tell Elliot I said hi."

"Will do, thanks cap."

Olivia walked back into the bar and couldn't help but swoon over Elliot. In her eyes he was perfect. (Except the fact he was sometimes a jerk) but her favorite think about him was his passion and commitment for everything he did. "Liv the flight is booked for six am. Its 10pm now so we should really go pack." He stopped for a minute before he continued. "Everything go ok with Cragen?"

"Yep he says he understands although I told him it was because we needed time to ourselves after the case." Elliot just nodded and the two of them share a cab home. Olivia decided to have a quick shower when she got home. Then she slipped into a pair of leggings and a tank top and started to pack. She started to over think what she was putting in her suitcase. She didn't want anything to revealing but then she stopped herself. "Why are you worried about this so much? I mean we want him to like us don't we? He's not with Kathy anymore so it could happen and maybe something a little revealing will convince him to make a move on me if he really likes me." Elliot on the other hand was just shoving his entire summer wardrobe in his suitcase. He had a quick shower not even bothering to wash his hair. He did use the shower gel that he knows Olivia loves the scent of though. He then brushed his teeth and put toiletries in his case and proceeded to get dress. After that he jumped in a cab back to Olivia's. She came down with her suitcase when Elliot texted her. He stared at her in amazement. She had managed to do some much in 2 hours and was now getting into the taxi looking more beautiful than ever before.

 **The next chapter will be long and uploaded in just a few days!**


	3. The Journey

**A/O I'm so sorry for the delay. I wasn't sure where I wanted this story to go but I know now and there will be another chapter tonight. :)**

Once they checked in at the airport, they suddenly realised they hadn't eaten any proper food since the previous day. At lunch time at work they had went to their favourite diner and all they had eaten after that was various bar snacks. "Hey liv, you hungry?" Elliot asked her. Nodding with a slight smirk as if he had read her mind. There was a restaurant just around the corner so they went over and asked for a table.

The gentleman at the counter "table for two I assume sir" he paused and curiously nodded to Olivia. "ma'am, right this way." They both followed the man to a window booth table. Olivia didn't know whether the restaurant was supposed to be fancy or casual but if she was honest with herself she didn't give a fuck. She was so hungry and was beginning to sober up.

When they got to their table, the man whose nametag read "joseph" pulled out Olivia's chair and helped her into it. Elliot sat down opposite her and got lost in her beauty once again. He didn't even hear joseph ask what he would like for a drink. He was pulled out of his trance when Olivia answered for him. "To be truthful, we've both already had rather a lot to drink so I think we would both appreciate some water." The man nodded understandingly and said he would be back soon with the drinks and the menu.

"So Liv? Why Paris?" Elliot asked with a smug smile knowing perfectly well that she wouldn't admit her feelings for him and the city of love being the perfect place to figure out what they had. He wasn't even sure if she had feelings for him or it was just a lot of sexual tension. "Oh El, I just hear it's a beautiful place. You know with the Eiffel tower and the arc de triumph, Notre Dame. Haven't you not always wanted to go?"

"I guess I've never really thought about it but it does have a lot of beautiful culture. Hey did you know that they had 32 king Louis?"

At that moment the waiter arrived with the water and the menus. "Here you go and actually sir there were only 18." Olivia laughed and then turned to the waiter. "You know much about France?" Elliot pretended to look at his menu. "I lived in Paris for 14 years, it was wonderful. Is that where you two are heading?" Olivia nodded. "Ah, I'm actually going back there in 3 days so if you would like a tour guide on of those days, here's my number." He scribbled a number on the back of a napkin and flashed a perfect smile at Olivia which made her blush and giggle like a school girl. She told him she would call the day after he landed and he left after they made an order.

"Seriously liv?" Elliot asked trying not to sound jealous. She looked at him confused. "You're crushing on a 20 something waiter who flies back and forth to France." She sighed and stayed silent for a moment. "Elliot I'm not crushing on him, I only said I'd call to be polite. Beside he is handsome let me enjoy the view." This made Elliot laugh even though he wasn't quite sure himself.

They chatted as they ate and to others around them, they probably looked like a married couple. When they finished they made their way to the boarding area and took a seat. It took 20 minutes for their seat numbers to be called out and by the time they actually sat down, the hangover had set in. After the plane took off, Olivia fell asleep. Her head found its way to Elliot's shoulder where it stayed for most of the flight. Elliot didn't mind one bit though. He actually fell asleep himself and when they woke up they were only an hour away. The sleep had helped to ease their hangovers and they were now sitting sipping coffee and talking about their trip. 10 minutes before landing Olivia went to the bathroom to fix herself up even though Elliot silently protested because to him, she already looked perfect.

They got off the plane, went through baggage and customs and then took a cab to their hotel. It was so posh. A four season's hotel! They checked in and went to their room to find 1 double bed. "Erm el, I think you made a booking mistake." Elliot looked though his phone and said there was no mistake on his behalf and the hotel must be to blame. This was a total lie he really hadn't made a mistake he wanted them to share a bed to bring them closer together. They went back to the front desk to complain only to be told they were fully book and the only other room available was the honeymoon suit. The two decided they would stay where they were. "You better have brought pjs Stabler." Olivia joked. "Sorry" he replied. "But I only sleep in m boxer short but if it makes you feel more comfortable I will wear some joggers." Olivia nodded although secretly she really want to see Elliot in just his briefs.


	4. The First Night

**A/O: I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it so far. Please review and let me know what characters you would like to see in the story and any constructive criticism is appreciated.**

After they had settled on their sleeping arrangements, the pair decided to go out for a nice meal. "Fancy trying a bit of French cuisine El?"

"Bien sûr * _of course*_ but don't expect me to eat snails or any of that crap!" they both stood for a moment and laughed. "I'm going to take a shower and put on a dress then and I suggest you do the same." Elliot looked at Olivia inquisitively and chuckled "You want me to put on a dress? I know we've been best friends for years but we aren't good enough friends for that." Olivia sighed at his sarcastic comment but smiled all the same. "You know what I meant El, have a shower and get ready." Elliot went to get his shower supplies out of his case to go shower first but as he was pondering over the fact that somehow in his drunken stupor he had managed to pack everything he needed, Olivia ran into the bathroom. When he got to the bathroom to find the door locked he shouted "Oh come on liv, you take ages to shower." "Exactly why I need to shower first Stabler." She replied a little flirty but this wasn't unusual. "Besides do you really want to have sit there with nothing to do waiting for me to do my make up?" Elliot had to admit defeat and he resumed the unpacking of his suitcase to find a suitable outfit for this evening.

When they were both ready, they headed downstairs to catch a cab to a fancy restaurant they had found online. In the elevator Elliot noticed for the first time what Olivia was wearing. A red cocktail dress that stopped just above her knees and had lace sleeves which she paired with some black platform heels. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was just down not really style and her makeup was so natural. Olivia noticed him checking her out and proceeded to do the same. Elliot was wearing some formal black trousers and a crisp white shirt. He didn't have the suit jacket but that just meant she got to stare at his big muscles.

They arrived at the restaurant 20 minutes later. They both ordered a medium rare steak and has a glass of red wine. After they finished eating, they paid the bill and headed back to the hotel. They went into their room and got ready for bed. Olivia took off her makeup and brushed her teeth and put on some striped pink pj shorts with lace around the legs and a black cami. Elliot just shoved on an old faded pair of grey jogger bottoms and didn't bother with a shirt.

They both got into bed and Olivia checked her phone for the first time since they arrived. She had 10 missed calls and 3 voicemail messages all from Brian Cassidy. He just would accept that she didn't want to be in a relationship with him and now she had gone on vacation with Elliot without as much as a word to Cassidy. She didn't care anyways. While she was checking her phone Elliot has been checking his emails. " hey look at this, Munch sent me an email saying 'just giving you guys a heads on, we are getting a new detective next Tuesday' he says Cassidy's getting replaced." Olivia looked at him in disbelief. Was Cassidy really getting replaced? The only thing Olivia could thing to do was hug Elliot in celebration. Neither of them liked him. So she did. The hug lasted a comfortable amount of time. "So who's the replacement?" she asked excitedly. Elliot scrolled down in the email. "Someone called Amanda Rollins." There was an opportunity here so liv took it. "Well maybe she's hot and you can finally rebound from Kathy." Elliot looked at her in disgust. Not because he didn't like the idea of dating again but he didn't want to "rebound" with some rooky. He wanted a deep and meaningful relationship with Olivia. "Na she probably way too young for me and I want to date someone not just have casual sex." Olivia cheered on the inside. He didn't want this new girl and she was determined to make him hers by the end of their week in Paris.

It was around 11pm when they decided to go to sleep. Elliot fell asleep first as he hadn't slept much on the plane but Olivia had and now she was wide awake. She watched him sleep for some time and then seized the opportunity to wrap herself up in his arms.


	5. The Rainy Day

**A/O this is quite a short chapter but another will soon follow. Please review and tell me what you think.**

Olivia woke first to find herself still wrapped up in Elliot's loving arms. She looked at the clock on the bedside table. It read 6:30am. She decided to get up and begin to prepare for the day ahead. Today she wanted to go to the Arc de Triumph and see the Mona Lisa. She went to the bathroom to get washed and brush her teeth. When she came back through to the room to grab some clothes, she noticed Elliot's eyelids flick open.

"Morning El, sleep well?"

"Yea actually it's the best night's sleep I've had in a long time."

"Me too." She admitted. It was sad but true. The night that she spent in Elliot's arms for only a few hours trumped any night she had back at home alone. They had some particularly disturbing cases recently and they had both been through shit with relationships. She had Brian on her case wanting to have a relationship after a drunken night out. But she was relieved that he didn't hear her whisper Elliot's name. Elliot had just separated from Kathy too.

"How bout we get ready and go get some breakfast?"

"Sounds great" he agreed.

So that's exactly what they did. Olivia had a croissant and some orange juice, while Elliot opted for a full English breakfast with French toast and a black coffee. It took him ages to eat but Olivia didn't care they just chatted about their plans for today. However these plans were destroyed when they went to leave and noticed the rain. It was like the wet season in the Amazon. "Fucking hell that's our day ruined." Olivia complained. Elliot stood for a moment in thought but when he came up with no way to enjoy their plan with the torrential rain. "Let's go back up to the room and see if we can find something to do." He led her by her arm to the elevator and they went back up to the 17th floor. The second they got into the room Olivia collapsed on the bed clearly frustrated. Elliot rummaged through his things and pulled out a pack of cards. "Loser has to take a shot of vodka." Olivia smiled. "Fine but I'm dealing." She announced as she repositioned herself so she was sitting cross legged on the bed and started to shuffle the cards. Elliot mimicked her position while she dealt them each a hand for their poker game.

A few hours and a bottle of vodka later the decided to call it quits. Elliot cleaned up the cards and Olivia went over to look out of the window. It was still pissing down. Elliot walked up behind her while she was staring out of the window. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her. She turned around to ask him what he was doing but he put a finger on her lips. "Shh Liv, I need to tell you something.


	6. The Reveal

**A/O: Hey guys thank you so much for the support. Here is the much awaited scene but don't worry this is not the end.**

Olivia looked into his eyes to try and read the situation although she had an idea about where it was going to go but she did not pull away from the hug.

"Olivia Benson. I really want you to know… that… I love you." She was about to protest and say something along the lines of your still married but before she could, Elliot locked lips with her. He couldn't believe what he had done. He was expecting her to pull away but instead she deepened the kiss. Where on earth did he get the sudden courage to tell her the truth? He had planned on telling her while they were in Paris but he wasn't expecting to so soon. After a few minutes Olivia broke the kiss. Elliot was nervous for a moment. He was worried she regretted it but then he noticed they were both breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen.

Now it was Olivia's turn. She had decided she wanted to be the one to take the kiss a step further. She kissed him slowly and then more passionately. She traced his bottom lip with her tongue begging for entrance which he gladly accepted. When they broke the kiss again to breathe, Elliot took the opportunity to kiss her sweet spot. He had known where it was because of Cassidy bragging that he found the spot on her neck just below her right ear that made her turn to jelly. He had hated him at the time for telling everyone such intimate details but now he was in a sick way, glad. He started to suck on the spot and Olivia let a sexy moan escape her lips.

She didn't know how he knew about her special spot but with the pleasure she was receiving, it was quickly forgotten about. Elliot smiled lovingly at her before kissing her jaw and slowly making his way down to her collar bone. Then he pulled himself back up to her lips and brought her in for another passionate kiss. She rested her hands on his chest, wanting to feel his hot skin, so she had to rid him of the barrier that was his shirt. When the kiss ended she pulled his shirt off of him and resumed touching is muscular chest. Elliot had the same idea and pulled her vest top up over her head. He was amazed that she wasn't at all shy about the scars she had from the job but then again Elliot wasn't in new territory yet. He had seen her in her bra once before when he was undercover and she posed as his prostitute.

He looked into her eyes silently asking permission to undo her bra. She nodded slightly in approval so he did. When he saw her breast for the first time the only word he could use to describe them was perfect. They continued to kiss and were about to go one step further, becoming naked, when there was a knock at the door.

Olivia quickly went in to the bathroom to hide and Elliot went to answer the door, silently cursing whoever was on the other side of the door. He opened the door and saw an official looking man staring back at him. He inspected this man and noticed the hotel logo on the breast pocket of his jacket. "Bonjour masseur Stabler, I am Alvin Martin, the manager of the hotel." Elliot nodded in comprehension. "It is to my understanding that there was a booking mishap and you would like another room." Elliot looked briefly at the bathroom door. He knew he shouldn't make this decision himself but also didn't want to give Olivia a chance to back out of what they were about to do. "No, actually we have sorted it ourselves, my work college is staying at a hotel a block away." He hated calling her that. A college. Because he had known for a long time she was a hell of a lot more than that. The manager nodded and walked away.

Olivia heard the door shut and exited the bathroom. She had stripped herself so that she only had her panties on now. "Who was at the door Stabler?" Elliot looked at her. How did she manage to be so god damn sexy? "Oh, that was just a bellhop trying to return someone's bags to us by mistake." He went over to Olivia and put his arm around her waist to draw her in closer. "Now were we?" He grinded his growing erection into her crotch and this made her groan with pleasure. She led him over to the bed and pushed him down. She pulled down his trousers and his briefs and proceeded to pleasure him. After just a few minutes he was close, but he wanted it to be more intimate than oral sex. He needed to make himself wait. He flipped them both over and seductively whispered into her ear "my turn." So she sat back and let him repay her for what she had given him. He then slid into her and felt her warmth surround him. They continued to make love on the bed and when they were finished, they fell asleep into each other's arms.


	7. The end of the vacation

Truth Be Untold:

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit.

Authors Notes:

Hi guys. I just wanted to say thank you for all of the support you have shown me throughout the story so far . Also I just wanted to let you know that from now on there will be a chapter updated ATLEAST every Sunday. I hope you like my new presentation and if you are watching the new series please tell me your thoughts so far. (I'm watching it as I write).

The rest of the week went pretty quickly but that's not to say that it wasn't absolutely prefect. Elliot has took Olivia everywhere she had wanted to go. They had been to the Louvre, the Arc de Triumph and the Notre Dame. It had be a wonderful experience for Olivia. Before this trip she thought that she would never get to go to Paris.

It was their last full day in Paris and Olivia wanted to see the Eiffel Tower. She woke up early to shower and get dressed. When she got out of the shower, she noticed that Elliot wasn't around but had left her a note on the bed. The note read:

 _Olivia, I wanted to surprise you today. So I have booked you a day at the hotel spa. Please meet me at the Eiffel tower at 9pm. Love El._

Olivia thought to herself about how sweet this was. She got dressed and headed down to the spa where she was greeted by a woman who handed her a towel robe and pointed her to the changing rooms. Olivia had a bikini on underneath her shorts and T-shirt and just wrapped the robe around herself. The women that had greeted her, led her over to the massage table. After the amazing massage, she was then guided to a mud bath. Olivia had always though that spas where just a way to con money out of people but she had to admit even she was relaxed.

At 7pm she went back to the room to get ready. When she entered the room, she saw a suit bag that was lay over the bed with another note from Elliot on top. This note said:

 _Hope you have enjoyed your day so far but the excitement has just begun. In this bag there is a dress and you will be picked up at quarter to 9. Love El._

Olivia opened up the bag and was utterly shocked at the beautiful dress she was holding. It was a black Louis Vuitton with cut outs around the waist and above her breasts. It had gold embellishments all over and fell to just above her knees. She stood there for a moment, mesmerised by Elliot's choice. She then lay he dress back down on the bed so that she could do her make up. She didn't put much on, just a few layers of mascara, a thin line of eye liner, a sweep of blush and her favourite MAC lipstick in the shade Velvet Teddy. She slipped on the dress and a pair of black pumps. By the time she was ready it was twenty to nine so she made her way to the elevator. The ride down to the lobby only took a minute or so then she walked outside and waited for her ride.

At exactly 8:45pm, a limousine pulled up in front of the hotel. The driver got out and opened up the door before beckoning Olivia over. She was shocked and went over to the driver. "This is for me?" she asked in disbelief. The driver nodded. "You are Olivia Benson aren't you?" Wow she thought out loud. "I guess you weren't expecting this huh miss Benson? Mr Stabler has given me strict instructions to have you there for 9 o'clock so we better get going." Olivia was speechless. She really couldn't believe it, but she got inside and the driver made chitchat. "You really must be special for a man to be so crazy about you that he's done all this."

"We've known each other for 10 years and we have only just admitted our feelings for each other on this trip." She explained.

"Wow, that's a long time. But you Americans really know how to be romantic. I'll tell you now, no one around here would do anything like what he's got planned for you. I had the pleasure of helping him out today so I know exactly what's in store."

The rest of the journey was spent in silence and for Olivia deep thought. She was wondering what he had planned and was slightly nervous, she hadn't loved any man before. They pulled up outside the entrance to the Eiffel tower and Elliot stood in a tuxedo waiting for her by the door.

He led her up to the top platform and there was a single table and two chairs waiting for them. He had reserved the platform for just them and the only people who were there, were waiting on them. He pulled out one of the chairs and Olivia sat down. He then sat down directly opposite and held her had. "You look absolutely stunning Liv." While he spoke a waiter came over and filled two flutes with very expensive champagne. "I can't believe you did all of this for me El. I mean it must have cost you a fortune."

"You are worth every last dime. I mean that. I've never felt this way about anyone before." Another waiter came over with their meals and the talked while they ate. When they were finished Olivia excused herself to the bathroom. Just after she left, Elliot's phone beeped. He looked at his phone and saw a text from Kathy. It read: _I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation but when you have a chance, CALL ME!_

He was just finished typing his reply when he saw Olivia approaching so he put away his phone. "Everything Okay El? I saw you looking at your phone." She asked. "Oh everything's fine Kathy just text me to tell me how the kids are." Olivia just nodded and took a sip of her drink. Elliot did the same and then took her hand. With the other hand he motioned a violinist to play and they began dancing. At midnight they went back to their hotel to catch some sleep before there flight home the next day. While Olivia went in the shower he went outside and called Kathy.

"Hey. What is it?" he asked when she picked up getting straight to the point.

"El, I don't want to disturb you more than I have but can you drop by when you get home it's really important."

"If you want me to know why don't you just tell me over the phone?"

"I want to tell you face to face Elliot. Please."

"Fine I get back home tomorrow night I will drop by when the kids are in bed."

They hung up and Elliot went back inside to start packing even though it was 1am. Olivia got out of the shower and went to bed and Elliot did the same. They were lay in bed for about 30minutes when Olivia spoke. "El?" she asked wondering if he was still awake. "Yea liv, what is it?" He asked half asleep. "When we get back, what do we do? Do we tell anyone?" Elliot was silent for a few moments. "Your call Liv, what do you think."

"I say, we wait El. I mean it's all so new and I don't want to lose you as my partner." She turned around to him wondering what he was thinking but he just smiled and nodded before pulling her in for a kiss. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

They woke up at 7 am the next morning to get ready for their flight. Elliot packed his carry on and then got showered and dress before packing the rest of his things. Olivia got dressed and began packing also. When Elliot was done he helped her pack and then called for a taxi to take them back to New York. They wore comfortable clothes for the flight and they were both tired from having only 5 hours sleep. Their flight was at 11 am and they arrived back home at 8pm. Once they had cleared security they shared a cab back home dropping Olivia off at her apartment first. She wanted him to stay the night but knew they had to dial it down a bit for the time being. Elliot said goodbye and directed the cab driver to his old house.

He knocked on the familiar door and Kathy answered. All the kids were already in bed even though it was only 10pm. They went to the kitchen and Elliot sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar. "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked hesitating. Elliot shook his head. "No Kathy. Ive had a long flight and really need to get some rest before going back to work on Monday so if you could just tell me what this is all about that would be…"

"I'm pregnant Elliot" she interrupted.


	8. Another Case

Truth Be Untold:

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit.

Authors Notes:

Hi guys. Thank you so much for the all of the views, you all rock. ✌ I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please let me know how long you think this story should be. Lastly if anyone would like to collaborate on a story or has any story suggestions please message me.

It was Monday. Olivia woke up at 5.30am because she had to be at work by 7.30am. She lay in bed for a few moments wondering if the rest of the squad would notice anything different between herself and Elliot. As if he read her mind, at that moment she received a text from El saying: _Don't worry about the squad it will be the same as always. See you there. P.S Your turn to bring the coffee ;)._ This made Olivia smile but almost as quickly as it appeared, it turned into a frown as she realised she had to get up.

The first thing she did was hop into the shower it only took her 15 minutes to wash her hair and herself. When she had finished, she dried off and then slung her hair back over her shoulders to let it dry naturally while she got ready. She dressed in some black slim slacks with a maroon blouse under her leather jacket and some black sturdy boots. By the time she was ready her hair was dry so she brushed it and let it hang on her shoulders as she normally would although she was putting way to much effort into dressing in the same way she always did. She didn't bother putting on any make up for work because she didn't feel like she needed it. That and she had time for make up or breakfast and there was no hesitation there.

Once she had read the paper, drank a cup of coffee and ate a slice of toast it was time to leave. She gave herself just enough time to grab the coffee she had promised Elliot she would get and get to work on time. In fact she was the first one there besides the captain. She put Elliot's coffee on his desk just as Cragen asked to speak with her in his office.

"What's up Cap?" she asked as she shut the door behind her and sat down on a seat at his desk.

"I just wanted to make sure you are ok. I know the last case you had was pretty hard hitting." He answered in his father like way.

"Oh yea I'm great thanks." She turned towards the door but turned back to Cragen. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Olivia it's not like you to just take off on vacation last minute. Or to go on vacation at all by choice. When you called me up you sounded drunk so I needed to make sure the case hadn't hit you so badly that you started drinking."

She understood where he was coming from but she couldn't exactly say it was Elliot's idea and that they both wanted to get away so they could actually hook up and be a couple. So instead she just nodded and left. As soon as she opened the door she saw Elliot at his desk and she went and sat at her desk opposite and started on some paper work. "Everything ok in there Liv?" Elliot asked her worried that Cragen had somehow found out.

"Yea he just wanted to make sure the last case didn't get to me too much." She looked up briefly before asking "How was your weekend?" Elliot was about to answer but got interrupted by a young blonde saying morning to everyone. He raised an eyebrow at Olivia. He was secretly glad that it gave him an excuse to delay telling her about Kathy. The blonde came over and introduced herself as Amanda. "And you must be the famous duo I've heard so much about." She shook both of their hands and then Olivia spoke. "So you're the one that replaced Cassidy huh?" Amanda nodded in answer not knowing if this was a good thing or not. "Well then Amanda, I think we will get along just fine." She smiled at the new detective and it didn't go unnoticed that Amanda's face flooded with relief. "Did you get Finn or are you stuck with Munch?" Elliot chimed in laughing as Munch walked into the bullpen.

"As far as I know, a little bit of both. Last week it was Munch. Hey can I ask you guys something?" she paused and they both nodded. "Does he always come up with ridiculous conspiracy theories?"

"I heard that!" Munch called from of across the room. "That because I said it loud enough for you to hear and sorry guys I must have been shouting for someone that old to hear." She rallied back. Olivia and Elliot fell back in their chairs laughing and resumed drinking their coffees. Before they had the chance to resume their convocation they were called out for a job.

Twin girls age 5 had been found alone in an apartment without anything to eat or sleep by child services. The girls had bruises and it was Olivia and Elliot's job to find their parents. Elliot talked to the social worker while Olivia tried to coax the girls into talking.

"Hi there, my names Olivia. What are your names?" she asked in a soft voice. The children looked up from the drawings. The girl on the right who had green eyes spoke. "I'm Katie and this is my sister Zoey. She has Blue eyes, that's how people tell us apart. She hasn't talked since Mommy died." Both girls had blonde hair that hadn't been washed in a while. Olivia had been told they refused to go to the hospital. "Okay well it's nice to meet you. How long ago did your mommy die?" when Olivia asked this Zoey's eyes filled with tears and she looked down at the picture she had drawn. "It was 21st of April. Daddy took care of us for a little while but then he died too."

Elliot walked in and stood behind Olivia. "When did your dad die?" she asked and Zoey put a picture in Elliot's hand of a man with a gun and a man presumed to be their father lying in a pool of blood. In the corner was were the girls were hiding. "He died May 14th." Katie answered. Elliot handed the drawing to Olivia. "Wow Zoey you're good at drawing. Is this what happened to your dad?" Zoey nodded. "Before mommy died we were going to go to Palm Valley Academy for very talented children. Zoey was going to major in art, the interviewer there said that she drew and painted better than some of their 8th graders." Elliot looked at them in disbelief. "What about you Katie?" he asked her. "I have a very good memory when it comes to words and dates. Zoey has a photographic memory for the pictures." She smiled at Olivia. "You can take us to the hospital now but only if you come with us Olivia."


	9. What now?

Truth Be Untold:

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit.

Authors Notes:

Hi guys, thank you for all of the support! Please feel free to drop a review and Favourite the story. Also I have an idea for a Bones fanfic that I think will be a lot of fun. 3 I'm sorry it is so short but I have been very busy today and wanted it to still go up on time.

Olivia had had a long day. It was 7pm and she was just re-entering the squad room after a tiring day at the hospital. She was immediately greeted by Fin, Elliot, Munch and Rollins. "Hey Baby girl how are the twins?" Fin enquired, he could tell she hadn't had much of a chance to relax and thought maybe she would like to talk about it. "Urgh. It was long. Very long." She replied in a monotonic voice. "How come?" Amanda followed up. "Well the twins were reluctant to go to the hospital at first which I'm sure El would have told you." She paused to give them a chance to nod which they all did and then continued. "So I interviewed them and found out that they had been orphaned for at least a month after their mother died and their father was murdered in front of them. They must have needed to get comfortable with me because after that they said they would go to the hospital. Well Katie did because Zoey won't talk."

They all looked at Olivia with a shocked expression before Elliot stepped in. "why don't we all go to a bar and we can hear the rest of the story after Livs had some wine?" There were no objections so they all went to a bar a few blocks away. They had a quick drink and then Olivia continued. "When we got to the hospital, the doctors ran some tests which took several hours to get the results from. That meant I had to entertain them for ages and when they finally came back I was told that they were malnourished as we knew but they weren't starving. That somehow with their combined intelligence they managed to eat and find clean water. After that we had them washed and put into some clean clothes and Katie threw a fit because they had to go into foster care. She said she want to come home with me." Everyone gave her sympathetic looks and comments and then they had a good time to get rid of all the stress. Olivia decide to leave before she got too drunk knowing she had to be at work the next day. Elliot asked her if she wanted to share a cab and she agreed. Once they got outside and had flagged down a cab Elliot spoke again. "Want to spend the night at my place?" he asked her with a sexy grin. "You know it" she said mirroring his expression and tone.

The next morning Elliot woke with a start as his phone rang. He glanced over the beautiful woman sleeping next to him wrapped only in the bed sheets. It was Cragen, saying to call Olivia and meet her at the twin's foster parent's house. What Cragen didn't know was Olivia was right beside him and starting to stir at the sound of Elliot's voice. Elliot hung up the phone and explained what the captain had said to Olivia. They had a deep romantic kiss before getting up to get ready. Luckily Olivia had asked Elliot to keep some of her clothes in his case after their holiday and she hadn't yet asked for them back. When Elliot stepped out of the shower he was welcomed by the wonderful aroma of coffee and a bacon sandwich. "Wow, thanks. I hope you're as good at making breakfast as you are in bed." Olivia just winked in reply before saying that they better get going and take their food with them.

They were confused. Why had they been called out to see the twins at 7.30 in the morning? But when they got there the answer to their question was obvious. The man who had killed their father had been already sent to prison for drugs and the case was solved and now all that was left was to house the children. Elliot knocked on the door and the foster parents opened it immediately. They must have been standing right next to the door. They handed us each a bag and gently pushed the children out of the door before slamming it shut. They didn't say a word. "Now what are we going to do with you two?" Olivia sighed before ushering them into the car and buckling them up. As they drove back to the precinct Katie told them what had happened. "I told you we didn't want to go there Olivia. We wanted to go with you! So we didn't eat and when they tried to make us we threw it to the floor. Zoey drew them an amazing picture of the man who shot our father shooting them on the walls and then we screamed until we fell asleep." Katie was rather proud of herself until Olivia spoke to tell her they still wouldn't be living with her. "Why not? Don't you like us?" Olivia's heart was breaking. She wanted to help them but she was busy with her work. "Listen girls. I don't have a big enough apartment for three people and I'm not home a lot. Also you will be adopted by a nice couple in the near future." She knew there was someone willing to adopt the young geniuses. "But we want you to be our mommy and then Elliot could be our new daddy." Elliot laughed "No we and Olivia are not together." He wanted to be truthful but they couldn't risk Katie saying something to the rest of the squad.

They finally arrived at the precinct at 8 am and as soon as they got there they were all called into Captain Cragen's office.


	10. Paranoia

Truth be Untold:

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit.

Authors Notes:

Here is the update. I am very sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know by reviewing. This is a long chapter and progresses the story quite a bit.

"Okay guys, good job with the case. I need you to check out some potential foster homes for the twins. Olivia I need to speak to you for a moment. Alone." Cragen was passing out orders as usual. Olivia wasn't sure though why he wanted to speak to her. Elliot gave her the normal glance which meant 'Are you in trouble? Tell me when you're done.'

Once everyone had left, Olivia closed the door and sat in one of the leather chairs facing her captain's desk after being gestured to do so. "Olivia you are probably wondering why you are here." He waited for response which consisted of a nod before continuing. "Katie has expressed that she would like you to take care of them, and if you do since you're the only one they will behave for and they trust you, it could lead to adoption."

Olivia was shocked. Was this real? She could take care of two adorable geniuses and then become their mother. She didn't know whether to smile or cry. This didn't go unnoticed by the captain. "What's the matter Liv?"

"I will look after them but as much as I would love to adopt them, I don't think I could, it would affect work too much."

Captain Cragen looked puzzled. He didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"Looking after three kids will mean I have to work a lot less than usual and I will need the money. I just don't know if I can."

"Three?" he asked although as soon as he said it out loud he realised what she meant. "Liv, are you pregnant?" She just nodded and then looked at the floor not wanting to answer the question, she knew he would most certainly ask next. Of course he wanted to know who the father was but she couldn't jeopardise their relationship and she did want him to find out quite yet.

"I'm gunna go talk to social services about becoming a foster parent. I will take the twins and Elliot with me." And with that she walked out of the room, ignoring the question he had asked. He mentally debated calling her back and demanding she tell him but what good would that do?

"El, Lets go. He said that the girls want me as their foster parent and I need to go to social services to arrange it." Elliot didn't question this for a second. The four of them went to the car.

"Hey Liv, I need to tell you something. Kathy's pregnant." He had decided that it was better for their relationship if he told her the truth.

"Congrats El. I guess you're going home then?" Elliot shook her head but Olivia force herself not to look his way. She feared if she did, she would start crying.

"No, we are still divorced. We aren't right for each other, it just means that I will have to pay some extra money towards child support and theirs one more person to visit when I go to see the kids."

"Okay" was all Olivia could manage because she was sure her voice was going to fall her. How could she tell him now that she was going to be having a child? His child. She didn't want to put him in the position of choosing which family to live with and be a part of. There was always the decision to have an abortion or put the child up for adoption. No, there wasn't. She would have to tell Elliot and she knew neither of them would even consider abortion and she had wanted her own child for so long, she couldn't just give it away.

The rest of the trip was silent apart from Katie telling stories to Zoey. Elliot could tell Olivia needed some time to comprehend what he had just told her and that she was clearly thinking something over.

When they got to social services the children were taking into a room to play with Elliot while Olivia was interviewed. Elliot was asked to leave the playroom after about 15 minutes so that a social worker could ask the twins questions about Olivia. Of course Zoey said nothing but Katie was enthusiastic enough for the both of them. The next thing was a home screening. This involved a group of inspectors checking Olivia apartment to make sure it was safe for children. Luckily Olivia's apartment was quite big with 2 bedrooms and an office. Olivia had expressed to the social worker that there was a double bed in the spare room which the children could share until she had a chance to renovate the room and she had plans to renovate the office into a playroom. She told them that she would have the chance to do this during the two weeks her captain was prepared to give her off work effective as soon as the decision was made.

Social services was happy with Olivia's efforts and granted her custardy effective immediately. So she took them home and rang Captain Cragen while Elliot got the twins sorted for bed. Elliot was about to leave when Olivia stopped him. "El, we need to talk. Can you stay a little while after we put the twins to bed?" he nodded and they went into the spare room, tucked them in and said goodnight.

Just as they turned out the light and were about to close the door, they heard Katie say goodnight closely followed by Zoey. They turned around and ran to the side of the bed. "Zoey, did you just talk?" Olivia asked. When she nodded her reply, they both praised her. "That's great sweetie, how 'bout tomorrow we go do something to celebrate?" both children cheered and once again Elliot and Olivia began to leave the room. "I love you Owvia." Zoey called at them, Katie already asleep after a very long day. "Love you too."

"El, you want a beer? Then we can talk." Olivia asked as she walked into the kitchen. Elliot headed for the sofa in the front room.

"Sure." He called after her. She took a bottle of beer from the refrigerator and passed it to Elliot as she sat down beside him. "You not having one?"

"No El. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I love you El and I understand that you have your family, Kathy and the kids. But I'm pregnant and it's your baby." She had been looking down while she talked, she was afraid to look up and see him disgusted or annoyed and when she looked up he didn't say anything but he kissed her passionately. That told Olivia everything she needed to know.


End file.
